


【舅闪】难忘的温柔

by xuanyang



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, 舅闪 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanyang/pseuds/xuanyang
Summary: 温馨车车 开苞闪闪
Relationships: 舅闪
Kudos: 5





	【舅闪】难忘的温柔

【舅闪】难忘的温柔  
闪是介于幼闪和a闪之间的阶段 有点软。  
舅舅是吉尔伽美什史诗里的太阳神舍马什，是闪的舅舅，史诗里特别偏爱闪，帮了闪很多！超有爱！  
吉尔伽美什永远记得舍马什第一次要他的时候 那时他才十几岁，俨然是个未长开的孩子。  
舍马什是苏美尔最勤奋的神灵，一天到晚都不闲着，白天工作，晚上就去照看他的小侄子。他一直很清楚自己对吉尔伽美什有着怎样的想法，却没想到这天来得如此之快。

吉尔伽美什坐在神塔的王座上，看着走进来的人，金色的头发披散至肩，面容俊美成熟，金色的眼眸里满是对他的宠爱，笑着朝他走来，好像是心里一点都不急的样子，吉尔伽美什可是想极了他了，恨不得直接跑过去。可是他不能，他已经不是小孩子了。上次告别时他向舍马什诉说了自己对他的异样感情，没有等着舍马什回应就满脸通红地跑走了，活像个第一次给心爱姑娘告白的小伙子。不过…这个小伙子的告白对象是他舅舅。

吉尔伽美什对上他的视线，心跳都露了一拍，耳根竟微微泛红。

下一秒，舍马什把他抱起来让他坐到自己腿上，吉尔伽美什心道可恶 明明都知道自己对他抱有这种感情了…还做这种暧昧的动作，是还把他当做小孩子看吗？

他郑重地按在舍马什的性器上，舍马什被他握的一僵，金色的长睫毛不停地颤动，他握住吉尔伽美什独属于少年的纤细腰肢，听见他心爱的小侄子说：“操我。”

吉尔伽美什嗤笑地看着他关怀又愧疚的模样，俨然是觉得自己把小侄子教坏了，没尽到应有的责任，还对他同样抱有异样的感情。他揉了揉吉尔伽美什金色的脑袋，扒下了他的裤子，视线低垂地艰难说道：“我会负责的。”

看见舍马什这副样子吉尔伽美什心中狂笑不止，平日里高高在上的公正的太阳神竟会被他挑逗地露出这番模样，可真是太有趣了。他故作悲伤地埋在舍马什颈部，闷闷地说“那我们现在什么关系？”

吉尔伽美什知道他们这是背德的关系，也并不在意这些虚名，他不过是想要逗逗舍马什，看看他会怎么说。吉尔伽美什紧紧地盯着他，摆出一副多么想知道答案的样子来。

太阳神小心翼翼地将人搂紧怀里，却一直没有说话，直到吉尔伽美什再次质问，他努力装出哭腔，“嗯？”听上去很是委屈。那薄唇终于微微张开，轻轻地说：“你是我最爱的孩子。”这可把吉尔伽美什给乐坏了，能把太阳神挑逗到如此地步，除了他还能有谁？也不枉费他费尽心机制造的告白。

他在舍马什怀里憋笑憋到发颤，还是抑制不住地笑出了声。太阳神本以为他是哭了正手足无措地想要哄他，听见这笑声立刻知晓——他被这熊孩子戏弄了！

看来是该好好教训他了，居然连舅舅都敢戏弄。舍马什将吉尔伽美什扒的精光，一寸寸抚摸着少年稚嫩的躯体，这是他心爱的小侄子，是他心尖上的人儿。少年的躯体十分敏感，仅仅是被如此抚摸就开始轻轻地颤抖，他难耐地揽住舍马什的脖子，虔诚地献上他的初吻。

舍马什恶狠狠地吻上小侄子，用自己的气息侵染他身体的每一寸，直把他亲到双目含泪口水止不住得下流才堪堪放过。吉尔伽美什止不住地喘息着，浓烈的情欲把他的脸颊烧得通红，猩红色的眸子里满是对太阳神的渴望。

舍马什并不着急进入他的身体，他想给小侄子一次温柔的回忆。他轻轻地咬上吉尔伽美什的锁骨，再狠狠吮吸，直到将那块皮肤嘬红，才恋恋不舍地换下一个目标。吉尔伽美什满目柔情地看着太阳神标记他的身体，这是他想要的，也是他得到了的。他想要的东西，舍马什都会给他。

不一会儿，吉尔伽美什的肩颈和胸膛全部被色情的吻痕覆盖，可以说是，没剩几块好皮肉了。可他还在不依不饶地叼着小侄子敏感至极的乳尖，将它轻轻含入口，一遍遍用粗糙的舌苔研磨，直把吉尔伽美什吸的腰肢乱颤，眼泪直流，却还是不愿意放过这个可怜的小家伙，他用力吮吸着还未发育完全的乳尖，似乎想要吸出奶水来，小侄子被他刺激地大叫，哆哆嗦嗦地想要推开他，却被更凶狠地吮吸着乳头，甚至用尖锐的虎牙轻轻刮擦娇嫩的皮肉。吉尔伽美什在他怀里哭得一颤一颤的，一声声叫着我错了，求他轻一点慢一点，温柔些对他，他还是第一次。

可这在舍马什耳中确实最为撩人的诱惑，他终于放过两个被欺负惨了的乳尖，掰开小侄子的臀瓣，轻轻地揉按娇嫩的穴口，吉尔伽美什还没有长开，穴口自然也不大。不过少年的身子到底还是敏感得紧，没揉多久就都出了水，沾满了舍马什的指尖。小侄子在他怀里扭来扭去，难耐地用红肿的乳尖磨蹭他粗糙的衣料，眼泪汪汪地看着他的。

舍马什狠了狠心捅进去一根手指，像是捅入一番水泽之地，立马被里面的肠液浇了个透彻，他真想夸小侄子天赋异禀。他的手掌覆盖在吉尔伽美什白嫩柔软的臀瓣上，极尽色情地揉捏把玩，把那粉白的臀肉玩弄到发红发烫才肯罢休。

初经人事的穴肉怯生生地咬着粗粝的指节，吉尔伽美什把头埋在太阳神胸膛上，听着他有力的心跳，走神走了十万八千里。他想起舍马什公正裁决时的模样，简直想将他睡个千八百遍，他甚至想躲在神桌里面，吸允着舍马什粗大的性器，看他难以自持又不得不强行忍下的模样，那一定是，相当的有趣吧。年长的爱人的身体与欲望全部掌控在自己手里，却还不能将他按在桌上就地正法。只能可怜地忍下欲望的侵蚀。

吉尔伽美什美好的幻想被舍马什第二根手指的插入强行带回。他轻轻地呜咽了一声，在舍马什耳边轻轻吐气：“舅舅…你把我弄出水了。”瞧瞧他，多么恶劣，在这种时候叫他舅舅。舍马什现在可是清清楚楚地知道吉尔伽美什一点都不疼了，还有心思继续撩拨他。直接插入三根手指，惊得小侄子颤巍巍地咬住他胸前的衣料，努力张开穴口接受着他的侵犯。

狭窄娇嫩的穴口被三根手指不停地抽插，肠液顺着舍马什的手指流下，太阳神眸中的深色隐忍又灼热，他想直接捅进去，却害怕伤了小侄子。看着他娇嫩的后穴，舍马什竟有一丝想就此作罢，等他大大再说。吉尔伽美什可不干，好不容易将人哄骗到这一步，怎可半途而废。他抬起潮红的面庞对着舍马什，呼吸凌乱却字字说得真切。“莫不是太阳神不举？连自己的侄子都满足不了。”

这下可真的惹火了舍马什了，可真是把这家伙惯坏了，什么话都敢和他这个长辈说，不好好教训他是不能行了。

令吉尔伽美什万万没想到，舍马什把他按在腿上，啪啪地打起了他的屁股！他可从来没收到过如此粗暴的对待，太阳神可一直都把他放到心尖上宠着，什么时候这般对待过他。他委屈地大声哭喊“呜哇啊！停下！疼！舅舅你不爱我了！！”这最后一句直接触犯了舍马什的逆鳞，惹得他加大了力道，狠狠惩罚着那两片软肉。直把那里打得微微肿起，才抱起来哭唧唧的小侄子哄。

吉尔伽美什这次可真真切切觉得自己是说错话了，千不该万不该说这句，挨了一顿揍不说，万一舍马什不操他了可如何是好。一不做二不休，吉尔伽美什拔下舅舅的裤子，扶着他粗大的紫红色性器顶在自己打着颤的小口。咬咬牙一狠心就要往下坐，却被舍马什扶住腰，慢慢地往下按，粗大的龟头顶开娇嫩的小穴，捅得吉尔伽美什双腿打颤，他再也撑不住自己的身体，卸了力气将身体全副交给舍马什掌控。

肠液顺着龟头流出，沿着臀缝留到臀瓣上，把通红的臀瓣染的油光水滑。舍马什一点点将吉尔伽美什按下来，一点点把小侄子钉在自己粗大的性器上。吉尔伽美什搂着他的脖子，眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉，少年的青涩身体承受这根巨物实在是太为勉强。可箭在弦上也不得不发。看着小侄子被自己操得泪眼朦胧，却还将自己柔软的唇瓣献上，像是被欺负狠了来寻求安慰一般，舍马什含住吉尔伽美什柔软的唇瓣，按着他的腰一捅到底，将少年紧致的身体彻底破开。

他极尽温柔地吸允着小侄子的唇瓣，身下却是与上面完全不同的凶狠抽插，携着凶狠的力道将他的肚子顶出弧度，像是要将这人狠狠贯穿，将他死死揉进自己的身体里，再也不分开。这副身子实在是过于紧致，紧紧咬着舍马什粗壮的性器，凶物将他后穴的褶皱全部撑开，狭窄的甬道还不足以承受神祗巨物的贯穿，却还是顺着主人的心愿将这巨物吞下，可怜巴巴地讨好着巨物，希望他能稍稍怜悯一些，不要再如此用力地捣弄，这柔嫩的穴肉经受不住如此的折腾。

巨物在他的体内恶狠狠顶弄着，吉尔伽美什敢说舍马什真是丝毫没留情，将之前自己对他的挑逗全数…不！翻倍奉还。他推阻着舍马什，在他终于放过自己嘴唇的时候哭喊出来“轻一点…舅舅！我还是个雏啊…”

此时这个称呼更引起舍马什心中的背德感，他更加狠戾地惩罚着身上不断喊叫地小人，握着他的腰将他举起再狠狠按下，并用力向上挺胯，将性器埋到更深处，只让吉尔伽美什崩溃地哭喊，再也说不出一句挑逗的话。

他附上小侄子挺起的性器，那处可还没有长大，轻轻的揉搓着柱身，并揉搓着敏感的铃口，身后也加速了对吉尔伽美什前列腺的顶弄。突如其来的快感让吉尔伽美什无所适从，他本来以为挨操是间痛苦的事，真是没想到还能如此爽利。他低声呻吟出来，是那种被操到力不从心的低声喘息。

他站起身将小侄子压在王座上，让他胸前敏感的肌肤贴着坚硬的王座，将他的胯部高高提起，只让脚尖堪堪落地，全身的重量都压迫在前胸，尤其是那两个被咬破皮的乳尖，随着舍马什凶狠的操弄，脆弱可怜的乳头不停地在王座上摩擦。粗大的楔子将软糯的穴口狠狠顶开，操到了少年的最内里，把他操出水，肠液湿答答地顺着臀部往下流，挂在白嫩笔直的腿间，好不色情。

吉尔伽美什哭得上气不接下气，却没有得到舅舅的温柔对待，被握着腰操了个狠。俨然一副快要崩溃的模样。随着舍马什又一次对前列腺的凶猛进攻，吉尔伽美什的性器抖了一抖，颤颤巍巍地射了出来。第一次做爱，竟就被操射了，舍马什感叹小侄子真是有一副敏感的身子。

吉尔伽美什穴肉不由自主地抽搐，直搅地舍马什差点没忍住交代给他。

“王啊…”神官前来向吉尔伽美什报告今天的事宜，惊得吉尔伽美什紧了后穴，一动都不敢动，却没想到舍马什依旧没有停止对他的操弄。他趴在吉尔伽美什耳边“我试了屏蔽魔术…只要你不叫出声，不会被发现的。”太阳神没有告诉他自己也加了声音阻断的魔术。恶劣地加快对敏感腺体的顶弄，他的小侄子努力咬着嘴唇不敢发声，生生受着身后的凶狠地顶弄，眼泪流了一脸，直到神官的脚步声听不见，吉尔伽美什才崩溃地哭喊出来。

舍马什也不忍心再折腾自己可怜的小侄子，恶狠狠地顶弄几下后变交代给了他。白色的精液将他的后穴撑得满满的，太阳神把小侄子抱在怀里，吉尔伽美什浑身酸痛却满意地睡了过去。


End file.
